PCT International Application Publication Nos. WO 2014/083318 and WO 2013/175197 disclose a camera lens optical image stabilization (OIS) suspension system that has a moving assembly (to which a camera lens element can be mounted) supported by a flexure element or spring plate on a stationary support assembly. The moving assembly is supported for movement on the support assembly by plural balls. The flexure element, which is formed from metal such as phosphor bronze, has a moving plate and flexures. The flexures extend between the moving plate and the stationary support assembly and function as springs to enable the movement of the moving assembly with respect to the stationary support assembly. The balls allow the moving assembly to move with little resistance. The moving assembly and support assembly are coupled by shape memory alloy (SMA) wires extending between the assemblies. Each of the SMA wires has one end attached to the support assembly, and an opposite end attached to the moving assembly. The suspension is actuated by applying electrical drive signals to the SMA wires. The above-identified PCT publications are incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
There remains a continuing need for improved lens suspensions. Suspension structures of these types that are highly functional, relatively thin or low profile, robust and efficient to manufacture would be particularly desirable.